Texas Strip 'Em
by kygirl101
Summary: In which the boys play Strip Poker, and Tamaki sucks at it. Healthy dose of TamakixHikaru/Kaoru/Kyouya/Mori/Hunny, although more TamakixKyouya/Mori. Done for the Anonymous Kink Meme for Ouran on Livejournal.


There was a cackle. "You lose again, mi'lord," one of the Hitachiin twins declares.

"Maybe this just isn't you game. Would you rather play Go Fish?" And they both fall into cackling, partially clad piles of laughter. They thump the ground, howling as small tears escape the corners of their eyes, and Tamaki blushes.

"H-how did I lose that one! I played exactly the same hand that Hunny-senpai did last time, only with a different suit!" He complained, shifting through the cards that he'd splayed out on the table and allowing his face to fall.

"I folded, Tama-chan," the small, blond senior told him.

"B-b-b-but--!" he's about to flail physically and recede to his corner of woe when Kyouya's cool voice cut over Hikaru and Kaoru's insane laughter.

"At least we are not playing with real money, Tamaki. Now just strip."

He shut up, flushed even more and looked...down. "But—but they're my underwear!" Certainly, considering the perfect tone he'd forced into his tone, they wouldn't actually make him take off his wonderfully warm boxers—the only thing keeping him from being entirely exposed to the conditioned air of the otherwise empty Third Music Room. He shivered.

"That's the point of the game, Tama-chan!"

"Don't be a wuss, mi'lord." "One might think you're scared!"

"Don't be sore, Tamaki."

"Strip."

"Hold up! Why am I the only one with this little cloths on? I mean—Mori-senpai, Kyouya! You two are still fully dressed! And the twins still have their pants on!" Tamaki protested, not liking the way they were looking at him, with leering smirks, happy giggles and just plain cold and expectant stares.

"You just suck at this game." Kyouya offered. "Plain and simple. Now, stop being so angsty about it. You are a man, right? It's nothing we haven't seen before." It sounded so final, and so concise that there was no room for debate, no way to wriggle out of it, and as Tamaki looked around for some form of help, he knew he was going to be at a lose.

"I...I..." He mentally swore and removed his hands from the table and slipped them into the waistband of his underwear. Furtively, Tamaki kept his gaze downcast while he stripped, feeling the eyes of the other five focused on him intently. The twins weren't laughing anymore, and the clink of Hunny's fork on his plate even paused. He would not look up—couldn't look up. It was going to forever ruin his perceptions of how he saw his friends. The same friends who were forcing him to strip in front of them, of course, but friends none the less! And—

_Dammit! This isn't working under the table._

He was forced to stand, pushing the chair back and resume the stripping of his undergarments, blushing to the roots of his blond hair and the same flush seeping down into his chest. This was...horrible.

The other members moves, just out of Tamaki's line of vision; Kaoru resting both elbows on the table and leaning over the top, Hikaru stiffening and leaning back in his chair with crossed arms. Hunny-senpai dropped his fork completely, watching with wide, open and ginger eyes watching every minuet flick of the wrist or fingers with overly intent interest. Mori-senpai, although the change in stance was barely recognizable, sat up a fraction straighter, and threaded his fingers self consciously together before moving them to his lap. And Kyouya, unless it was a trick of the light, seemed to be blushing and gathered his remaining cards into a pile and, clutching the stack, moved both his hands surreptitiously into his lap as well.

The undergarment was down on his ankles now, and Tamaki was purposefully bent double, attempting to cover himself before sitting back down—naked—on the plush velvet seat of the chair and scotching as close as he could to the table, using the table-top to cover his intimate bits. Fumbling and still blushing like a boiled lobster, the now naked Suoh heir fumbled for the cards on the table, looking at them and feeling all eyes on him still.

"I...uh...So...now what?" He squirmed. "Can we play another game?"

So many things happened at once that it was hard to keep track of who was saying what. Kyouya and Mori stood up simultaneously, chair legs scraping on the tile of the music room and they turned swiftly away from the table; the taller senior heading to the door and out, into the hallway before he broke into a sprint to the nearest bathroom, and the bespectacled boy to the snack closet, murmuring something about making a note about the new food to order. Kaoru cracked up, Hikaru following his twin's lead a second off beat for it to be at the same time, and Hunny giggled, drawing his cake closer to him again and reaching out to reshuffle the randomly flung cards in the center of the table.

"Sure, Tama-chan! What would you like to play?"

The blond thought for a moment before making a decision. "Go Fish!" And as Hunny exclaimed his agreement with a loud 'YAAAAAAAAY', Tamaki reached for his underwear as fast as he could, only to have it snatched out from under his finger tips by Doppelganger One as Doppelganger Two snatched his pants and shirt.

"What—HEY! Give me those!" He was still hot in the face, and unwilling to get up to physically force the two smirking Hitachiins to give back the clothing.

"Naw!" The underwear twin—Hikaru—replied, blowing a loud raspberry towards him.

"Who said you can put your cloths back on?" The clothing twin—Kaoru—continued, grinning from ear to ear.

Tamaki spluttered, indignantly as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed again, Hunny joining in this time as he dealt them all in.

-fin-


End file.
